petdiabetesfandomcom-20200216-history
Main Page
Welcome to . We are over articles, and you can help About this wiki | | | | Wiki tutorial | Help pages Diabetes Mellitus in Cats and Dogs is not your average disease. Unlike many other disorders and diseases that pets are prone to, Diabetes need not shorten lifespan, needs little veterinary intervention, and is quite treatable at reasonable prices, but only if the owner (not just the vet) learns quite a lot about it. So this wiki may include or point to information that will keep your furry family member alive. Welcome to a central resource for diabetic pet information! This wiki is still very new and so to begin with, we recommend you try these web resources. Open Tasks Here are some tasks you can do to help: * Import your case study information (or FDMB profile) to your User Page. This will help a lot since we can use the wiki to sort and categorize them automatically for easy reference. ** If it's text-based, click your own username at the very top of the page, and paste it into the big text window. ** If it's excel or word-based, please mail it to me (steveandjock at petabit dot com) and I'll convert it and post it for you. ** If it's already on the internet somewhere, use "view source" to find its HTML version, copy and paste it into your User Page. If you don't know how, contact me User:Steve_and_Jock with a link and permission and I'll take care of it. * Expand: Lantus; Levemir; PZI; and Syringe * Create: ** Questions for vets: Questions to ask your vet when your cat is first diagnosed. ** Oral medication: What Glipizide and other oral diabetes meds are, and studies and anecdotes about their effects. ** Insulin pen: Discussion of insulin pens and sources to acquire them. ** Insulin injector Discussion of auto-inject systems and sources to acquire them. ** Lancet: Discussion of lancet gauge and lancet holders and sources to acquire them. May want to refer to the hometesting section for a discussion of how some users freehand the lancets. ** Other supplies: Other necessary “stuff,” like the rice sock, tissues or cotton balls, peroxide, antibiotic ointment, and Karo syrup and similar glucose concoctions. Major supplies like glucometers, test strips, and urine test stix will each have their own article. ** Recordkeeping: Templates for BG logs and curve graphs. Other records that one might want to keep on the pet's treatment and status. * : * Create that the system automatically notices when enough links point to them. Begin Here The "Begin Here" link brings you to an introduction and a guide to the rest of this wiki. Tip of the Day You may sign and date your messages on talk pages by typing four "~" tildes in a row. This automatically provides an easy link back to your own page. It only works if you're --Steve and Jock Today's Featured Article Lantus is the brand name for insulin glargine, an insulin analog made by Aventis. Lantus is a long-acting insulin (lasting up to 24 hours in humans) that uses pH reactions to form micro-precipitates under the skin, which create a time-release action. Because of cats' faster metabolism, long-acting insulins like Lantus are gaining a good reputation in veterinary research for regulating cats for a full 12 hours at a time, often better than some of their shorter-acting cousins.